thedarknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Shoshanna
Shoshanna is a character from The Darkness II Vendettas mode. Biography Early Life Shoshanna grew up in Israel where she became an agent for MOSSAD. At some point, the Arm of Night was passed to Shoshanna and she set out to hunt and destroy evil wherever it hid in the world. This quest eventually led Shoshanna to New York, where she was hired by Jackie Estacado for her connection to the Darkness. The Darkness II Vendettas After Jackie survives an ambush on his life at Mama Lucchesi's, Vinnie calls Shoshanna, Jimmy Wilson, Inugami and JP Dumond to help them figure out who were behind this. He then tasks the Vendettas to free and bring a Darkness expert, Johnny Powell from the Old Junkyard where he's being held by no-name crew. As the mercenaries head out, they hear the Darkness laughing in anticipation of their coming fight. As they enter the Old Junkyard, the Darkness tells Vendettas to "Embrace The Darkness". At the junkyard, the Vendettas meet hostile mobsters who try to stop them. After dispatching them, Vinnie contacts the mercenaries, asking if they have located Powell. The Vendettas answer that they still searching for him with Shoshanna addressing the mobster as "sir". Vinnie tries to tell her to stop calling him like that and even attempts to flirt with Shoshanna. Both attempts prove unsuccessful. Eventually, they find Powell locked inside a shed at the far end of the junkyard. When they enter it, they're surrounded by the mobsters are forced to fend their assault. With their combined efforts, they succeed and bring Powell to Jackie after he realises they were sent by Estacado. Back at the mansion, Powell sends the Vendettas to investigate a strong source of dark essence, that he was investigating before being kidnapped by the mobsters. This leads the mercenaries to Broadside Paper Factory, which was used by gangsters to print strange symbols on money. At the paper factory, Powell tells Vendettas to check in with him when they find the artifact and also asks Shoshanna about her gun as he senses dark essence coming from it. Shoshanna tells him, that the gun is called the Arm of the Night and it never misses. As they enter the factory, Powell asks if they made any progression in finding the source of the dark essence. The Vendettas inform him that they still searching for it. Powell then takes time to ask Shoshanna more about her gun. She explains, that the Arm of the Night has been in her family for over 75 years and no one who has ever wielded it has lived to see their 30th birthday. After hearing this, Johnny calls Shoshanna crazy for putting her life on the line, although he quickly then apologises. Inside the paper factory, the Vendettas face-off against hostile mobsters. After defeating them and destroying their money printing machine, the mercenaries retrieve the artifact. This forces the Darkness to summon Hell Minions in order to stop them from finding out about the Brotherhood and their retrieved weapon. With their combined fire power, they manage to kill them. Powell then contacts the Vendettas, asking what just happened. They answer that their retrieved dark relic needs more studying and it was used by mobsters to print strange symbols. Johnny tells them he needs to see the relic and the symbols and that Jackie found a wax seal on a gangster named Swifty, bearing a strange symbol he doesn't recognize. He guesses that there might be a connection between all these things. Before ending the call, he also asks Vendettas to buy him a burger and some fries as all the food in the mansion is Italian. Having returned from the Broadside, Powell informs Vendettas that both the wax seal and the relic they found share the same insignia. He comes to a conclusion that whatever is behind this is tied to the Darkness. In order to find out what the symbols mean, Powell sends the Vendettas to find the guy who owned the Broadside Paper Factory and used the relic - Luigi Palladino. They find him in Riverside Houses, hiding in a trailer and guarded by a small army of gangsters. At the location, Vinnie informs mercenaries, that he has sent one of their guys, Dolfo, to help them do any heavy lifting they need to be done. In order to reach him, the Vendettas plant an explosive charge given by Dolfo to blow open the trailer. Although Luigi tries to convince the Vendettas that he had no choice and doesn't anything about the people who hired him, the mercenaries go through with their plan and proceed to kill him and retrieve another dark artefact that he kept with himself in the trailer. With the artifact retrieved, Vinnie tells them to bring it to Johnny in order to find out what it is. As they do this, the mansion is attacked by the Brotherhood. While Vinnie his men try to fend off their attack, Johnny confirms that the artifact and the wax seal are connected to the Brotherhood. He also reveals that the two relics are older than recorded history and were created and used to find weapons that can kill the Darkness host. The symbol on the paper shows what weapon they found, but Johnny can't decipher it at the moment. Vinnie informs him, that they will cover him as he tries to decipher the symbol. Meanwhile, he sends the Vendettas to find the man who Luigi and Swifty both worked for - Cedro Valdez. The Vendettas track Cedro to Broadside Paper Factory, now inhabited by the Brotherhood forces. After defeating them, the Vendettas manage to corner Cedro outside Broadside Paper Factory. Realizing that the Vendettas have come to kill him, Cedro at first tries to beg for his life, explaining that the Brotherhood paid in cash and they hate Jackie for some reason, and he doesn't know anything about them besides that. Cedro then experiences a full breakdown and asks the Vendettas to put him out of his misery, as he can't live no longer after witnessing both the supernatural side of the world and Brotherhood activities. As the Vendettas prepare to fulfil his wish, Cedro jumps out of News Watch 6 van, enveloped in Darkness armor and attacks the group. In the end the mercenaries manage to take him down. But just as he dies, Cedro is possessed by dark essence inside of him. He then proceeds to teleport on top of a container and tells the Vendettas, that the Brotherhood will take the Darkness by killing the host with the Spear of Destiny and then use its power to take over the world. Cedro then proceeds to die. The Vendettas then investigate a van belonging to News Watch 6 channel from Cedro exited. Inside they sense big trace of dark essence and decide to investigate the channel's headquarters. On their way, Johnny reveals to have deciphered the symbol, which confirms that the Brotherhood found the Spear of Destiny. He tells them that the spear is the actual spear that stabbed Christ himself when he was on the cross and with it, the Brotherhood can permanently kill Jackie. With this revelation, Johnny tells Vendettas to proceed to News Watch 6 headquarters and also adds, that because he's looking after Jackie as he heals his wounds, Dolfo will take the calls from them. At the news station, the mercenaries encounter the second leader of the Brotherhood - David Graves. He tries to convince the Vendettas in joining the Brotherhood, but seeing as the mercenaries refuse his offer, Graves sends veteran Brotherhood members to kill them all. The Darkness then tells the Vendettas to "tear and mutilate" Brotherhood members. Together with other mercenaries, Wilson manages to kill their attackers and reach the top of the news station, only for them watch as David Graves escapes via a helicopter and the Spear of Destiny is brought to Old East Docks. Seeking to retrieve the spear from the Brotherhood Vendettas move to the docks with Dolfo accompanying them. As the Vendettas search for the spear, Graves contacts them yet again, trying to convince the mercenaries that their efforts are meaningless and they should instead join the Brotherhood. Just like before, they refuse to join him and Graves sends Amelie Dubois and Jean-Luc Lambert who operated the docks for the Brotherhood to stop them. Having failed to accomplish this, Jean-Luc and Amelie run into a boat house, waiting for the Vendettas to come after them. The two then again attack assassins, now wearing a Darkness substance armor. Even with their increased durability and their combined efforts, the Vendettas manage to overpower and kill them. The Vendettas then take the docks shipping manifest and return back to bar. When they return, Vinnie informs Vendettas that they tracked every package and they all check out except for one that was headed to Manhattan Trust Bank, which is owned by Graves. As Jackie is heading down to Hellgate Field all by himself, not knowing about the weapon, they must retrieve it before the spear reaches him. To help them get into the bank vault, Vinnie sends Dolfo with them. The Vendettas use 8-Graves Street subway station to reach the bank as Graves gets Lower Manhattan on lockdown. After they clear the station of Brotherhood forces, Vendettas escort Dolfo to the front entrance of Manhattan Trust. As he puts explosives to blow open an entrance for them, the mercenaries cover him from veteran members of the Brotherhood. Dolfo proves successful and Vendettas gain entrance to the bank. They're then tasked by Vinnie to clear the lobby of hostiles as they work on the codes for the vault door. With the lobby clear, Vendettas secure the vault only to find it completely empty. Vinnie then looks at the bank schematics and finds a V.I.P. vault upstairs. He then directs the mercenaries to blow the back wall of the vault with the rest of Dolfo's explosives. This leads them to a secret lobby, containing elevators, that take the mercenaries to the V.I.P. vault. Powell then contacts the Vendettas, expressing his worries, that in the hands of the Brotherhood the Spear of Destiny could become a weapon of mass destruction. The mercenaries calm him down, reassuring Powell that they will stop the Brotherhood and retrieve the spear. In the V.I.P. vault, Graves sends his last remaining Brotherhood forces against the Vendettas, but even these doesn't stop them. As they come to confront Graves himself, as last ditch to kill Vendettas, he stabs himself with the Spear of Destiny, turning himself into a Hell Beast and transporting the mercenaries to Hell like place. There they face off against the beast and waves of Hell Minions and Darklings. Together, Shoshanna and her comrades of arms, manage to slay the beast and retrieve the spear, much to the Darkness excitement. With their mission accomplished, the Vendettas return back to the bar, where they're congratulated by Vinnie. He reveals, that the spear is now in the hands of Powell whose trying to find a way to destroy it. Also, Vinnie tells Vendettas to not leave town as they have more work for them. Personality Shoshanna is an ultra-efficient agent for MOSSAD - a woman with the highest degree of training. She is completely unimaginative and utterly receptive to the order of her superiors within the agency. She does not question her mission, nor does she question the existence of the magic she sees all around here. Powers & Abilities Powers * Arm of the Night: Shoshanna wields the Arm of the Night. A powerful Darkness sawn-off shotgun that grants her powers and abilities. The Arm of the Night has been in her family for over 75 years and no one who has ever wielded it has lived to see their 30th birthday. It also apparently never misses according to Shoshanna. ** Gun Channeling: The Arm of the Night grants Shoshanna to use the Darkness ability of gun channeling. She is able to modify and upgrade this power as much as Jackie's own gun channeling ability. ** Healing: When Shoshanna shoots her opponents heart, the Arm of the Night heal all of its wielders wounds. Abilities * Master Marksman: Due to her intensive combat training as an Agent for Mossad, Shoshanna has the innate ability of quick weapon reloads. * Master Combatant: Shoshanna was trained by MOSSAD to be a very good fighter. Trivia * Shoshanna is the only character that can use her unique Darkness weapon by itself, unlike the others who must dual wield their Darkness weapon with another firearm. * Shoshanna seems to be attracted to JP Dumond, as seen in some conversations where Jimmy says "get a room", and Ingunami says "The woman smells ... Hot?" after Shoshanna talks to Dumond. ** This attraction seems to be mutual as JP can be heard flirting with Shoshanna on few occasions. Gallery 20181226161950 1.jpg|Shoshanna's selection screen. arm of the night.jpg|Arm of the Night in use. Ingamerender.jpg|In game render. Category:The Darkness II Characters Category:Vendettas Characters